Has he called you a teddy bear yet?
by broadwaypants
Summary: Kurt Hummel has a problem in the form of an overly touchy-feely, giddy, and sick Finn Hudson.


Kurt doesn't like this one bit.

He is currently pinned to his bed by Finn Hudson, and it is starting to get very uncomfortable.

It had started about an hour ago, at 5-freaking-AM. Finn had started moaning in his sleep, which woke Kurt up. He impatiently asked just what was the problem, and next thing he knows? Finn's in his bed, hugging him from behind, pressing his face into his neck.

And it is so awkward that Kurt wishes that awkwardness was fatal so he can just die and get it over with.

He tries asking Finn to please move, but the other boy makes whimpering noises that clearly mean no. He tries wriggling free, but Finn just holds on tighter. He even tried humming the entirety of Lady Gaga's album 'Fame Monster' (because he knows there's only so much Gaga Finn can take), but Finn just started sleepily humming Journey to block him out.

So Kurt resigned himself to the fact that Finn Hudson is going to force him to spoon and not explain why.

He figures out what the problem is eventually. Finn's forehead - which is pressed against the nape of his neck - is sweaty and starts sticking. It gets uncomfortably hot quickly, and it doesn't help when Kurt kicks off the covers. Finn's breathing is a little too fast, and he sounds a little bit too wheezy to be considered normal.

He's obviously picked up some form of the flu.

And it doesn't help that Finn fell back to sleep and rolled over so he was practically on top of Kurt.

He's debating whether or not to just smack the other boy and be done with it when Burt comes down the stairs.

"Oh," he's obviously taken aback by the sight of Finn drooling all over Kurt's shoulder, arms still wrapped around him tightly. "What's going on here?"

"He's got the flu," Kurt's annoyed tone tells his dad that he's not happy about the current arrangement. "He decided it would be a brilliant idea to start moaning at 5 AM then, when I asked what the problem was, he climbed in here with me and wouldn't get off."

"Oh boy," Burt comes over, putting his hands on Finn's shoulders and pulling, saying, "Up you get, Finn. Come on, you need to get up."

Finn just moans some more and holds on tighter.

"Come on," Burt's still coaxing the boy, obviously convinced that it will work. Kurt just glowers at the pair of them. "Time to get up. We'll get you a nice hot breakfast and some medicine, then you can go right back to sleep. Come on, now."

Kurt's a bit more blunt. He slaps Finn on the leg, pulling himself out of the other's embrace and full out running to the other side of the room.

"Kurt!" Burt obviously doesn't approve of this I-need-to-wake-up-Finn-Hudson method, but Kurt doesn't care. Finn's moaning again, holding his head and sitting up slowly, mumbling, "Whasgoinon? My leg hurts." He then moves his hand from his head to his leg.

"You're sick," Burt explains gently. "We need to get you some food and some medicine. Can you walk okay?"

"I wanna teddy bear," Finn says suddenly. "I wanna big, cuddly teddy bear." And he promptly stands up and gives Burt a big hug. "You feel like a teddy bear."

"Is delirium a side effect of the flu?" Kurt asks from his spot at the other side of the room, trying not to laugh.

They manage to get Finn up the stairs and sitting at the kitchen table. He wakes up once he's eaten, but unfortunately that means he's aware that he's sick. He lets his head drop to rest in his arms, making pitiful noises that make Kurt want to both hug him and slap him.

"Here's some medicine," Burt slides the bottle across the table, and Finn looks blearily up at it. He stands up, walks over to Burt, and says, "Thank you," in a very solemn voice, and gives the man another hug. This time it's short and he doesn't call him a teddy bear, thank God.

They put Finn back to bed once he's had his medicine. Both of them mean to go about their business - quite literally in Burt's case - but Finn reaches out and grabs both of their hands, asking, "Will you sit with me?" His eyes are wide and look eerily similar to Miss Pillsbury's, but on Finn they actually work. Before Kurt knows what's going on, he's sitting next to Finn, letting the bigger boy lean back against his chest and running his fingers through his hair. Finn's tracing Kurt's other palm in a way a palm reader would, and Kurt can't help but think about how three months ago he would have given anything to be in this exact situation.

"My mom always sits with me when I'm sick," Finn explains, speaking softly. "She's good at taking care of me. I guess that's why she's a mom." Kurt chuckles softly, trying not to make his chest move too much because Finn's head is still resting against it.

"You're good at this too," Finn tells him. "I like it when you play with my hair."

That medicine must not have been non-drowsy, Kurt decides.

When Finn falls back to sleep, he kind of slumps over, almost resting in Kurt's lap. Kurt moves away slowly, repositioning him so that he's resting comfortably with his head on the pillow. Then he goes upstairs, deciding that since he's got the house to himself, he's going to have a movie-musical party for one.

He's halfway through West Side Story when Finn trudges back upstairs, whining, "Kuuuuurt... where'd you go?"

Kurt giggles, then calls, "In the family room!"

Finn hops onto the sofa right next to him, grinning and asks, "What'cha watching?"

"West Side Story," Kurt smiles.

"What's it about?" Finn settles himself onto the sofa properly, leaning his head against Kurt's arm.

"It's about two rival gangs in New York City, the Sharks and the Jets," Kurt explains. "Maria, the sister of the Sharks' leader, falls in love with Tony, who's best friends with the Jets' leader. The two of them have a secret love affair and try to bring peace between the two gangs."

"Then why are they singing?" Finn asks, giggling. "That's just silly!"

"It's a musical," Kurt's wondering if the medicine made Finn go loopy too. But Finn doesn't ask any more silly questions, he just wraps an arm around Kurt's waist and stays like that. It's a little weird, but Kurt figures it's not that big of a deal, seeing how all he's doing is watching a movie.

They sit like that until the movie ends. Finn jumps up, pulling Kurt with him and sets one hand on his waist.

"Come on, let's dance like they did in the movie!" he says, starting to lead Kurt around the room. It does not resemble a mambo in any way, but Kurt doesn't really mind this either. It's fun and silly and the kind of things brothers do when they're goofing off, right?

They stop when Finn decides he's dizzy and wants to sit back down. Instead, Finn lies down, resting his head in Kurt's lap and asking, "Can I sleep on you? You're comfy."

Three days pass just like this, with Finn cuddling with Kurt in bed when he's just conscious enough to move, but not enough to realize what he's doing. The medicine makes him sleepy, then makes him act silly, so Finn spends half his time asking Kurt to sit with him and play with his hair and the other half of his time building forts out of cushions and trying to bake cookies and having sword fights with paper towel tubes. He asks to re-watch West Side Story a lot, too.

When Carole comes home at the end of those three days, she comes home to see Burt and Kurt sitting on the sofa watching West Side Story with Finn sleeping on both of their laps. Kurt is playing with Finn's hair while Burt looks like he's not sure what to do with his hands. Carole just shakes her head and says, "He's sick, isn't he? Has he called you a teddy bear yet?"

She laughs when Burt says yes.


End file.
